This invention relates to security devices, and particularly to a device for jamming an inward-opening door from the inside to prevent opening from the outside.
Security devices are of course much in demand in today's security. Many different devices are on the market, but nevertheless there exists a need for a simple device which can be used by householders and travellers in particular as an auxiliary locking device, in addition to conventional installed door hardware and locks.